Sasuke will be MIINE!
by Motion Sickness
Summary: Formerly called Don't Poke Me! Naruto has a plan! SasuNaru NaruSasu and a little GaaNaru! [COMPLETE]
1. Don't Poke Me!

I just couldn't resist writing this. It's been bugging me for a while. SasuNaru of course! Just a one-shot… unless you want me to continue.

Sasuke twitched. "Could you stop it?" He asked the blond beside him.

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto said and poked Sasuke on the arm again. They had been walking for only an hour now and Sasuke already felt like killing the boy beside him. They were going to the hidden sand village to pick up some kind of herb for a mission. It's just Naruto and Sasuke on this mission because it's simple.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke said angrily and smacked said boy's hand away.

"Make me!" Naruto said and poked him again. Sasuke twitched at those words. His eyebrow looked like it was having a seizure. Naruto poked him again. And again and again and again. And everytime Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

'_All I need is for him to say it and I will be able to activate step one of operation Sasuke-will-be-MIINE!' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto FUCK OFF!" Sasuke almost shouted and stopped,because you know Uchihas don't actually shoutunless they are in agonizing pain or just had their whole family murdered by their brother. So i guess it would be morelike talking loudly.

_'Yosh! Now step one Turn-Sasuke- on- to-make-sure-he-is-at-least-physically-attracted-to-guys-so-you-don't-look-like-a-complete-retard starts now!'_

"Oh, but Sasu-chan…" Naruto started and gave a devilish smile. _'You look surprised Sasu-chan. Is it from the name? Don't worry. After operation Sasuke-will-be-MIINE! is complete you will be hearing that name a lot more.' _Naruto mentally told Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of Sasuke. His hand was on Sasuke's hip and he pulled Sasuke closer. They were so close their noses were not even a millimeter apart . Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath on his lips as the blond talked

"Fuck on, and you get _much _better results." The blue eyed blond said in a low seductive voice. Sasuke could feel a sweat drop go down his face and gulped. _'I am so turned on right now.' _Sasuke thought as he felt the blood rush tothe lower part of his body.

Suddenly Naruto smiled the smile only Naruto could smile and put his hand behind his head.

"Haha! I psyched you out didn't I?" He said and ran up the street. Sasuke stood there frozen in shock.

"Hurry up bastard! You walk so slow!" Naruto shouted behind him. _'Hehehe… step one Turn-Sasuke- on- to-make-sure-he-is-at-least-physically-attracted-to-guys-so-you-don't-look-like-a-complete-retard complete.' _Naruto thought and mentally patted himself on the back for his wonderful scheme.

'_That was weird…' _Sasuke thought. He started walking again and tried to ignore the bulge in his pants. Thank god Naruto is oblivious to everything. Or is he?

Like? Hate? Read? Review?


	2. Sexy whining

This chapter is dedicated to my only two reviewers Seika and queenocupcakes. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You are the only reason I continue!

Oh, and by the way, I edited and changed the first chapter so it has more context and stuff, cause I read it and I thought it was kind of bad… So if you want you can read it again but it doesn't matter because it's basically the same thing…

'_italics' _thinking "Normal" Talking 'Normal with apostrophe thingy' names I give to things.

On with the fic!

"Sasuke I'm tiiiired!" Naruto pouted in his oh so sexy whiny voice. _'I did not just think that! Bad Sasuke! Bad hormones! Bad Naruto being sexy!' _Sasuke scolded himself, even thought it didn't really work.

"Fine we'll set up camp here. If we kept walking we would be able to make it to the sand village by noon though." Sasuke countered Naruto's complaint. _'Hehehe… Time to activate step two make-sure-Sasuke-doesn't-think-you're-a-complete-freak-and-isn't-scared-of-touching-and/or-going-near-you.'_

"But Saaaaaauke! I really need to sleeeep! Pleeaaasssse?" Naruto looked up at him with his 'if-you-say-no-I'll-cry-and-hate-you-forever' eyes. _'Say NO! NOOOOO! You can't let him win!'_ Sasuke shouted at himself. "Fine." _'Damn.'_

Naruto flashed his trademark smile and shouted for joy throwing a fist in the air. "Thank you so much Sasuke! Let's set up camp here!" Naruto said excitedly. They both dropped their bags on the ground. Sasuke pulled out his sleeping bag as Naruto worriedly looked through his. The blond took his head outside of his bag and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot my sleeping bag at home." He said sheepishly and Sasuke sighed. "You can use mine." He said and threw the bag to blond. _'Yes! It's working just as I planned!' _Naruto held back what he was thinking and tried to put a concerned look on his face. It didn't quite work because he looked somewhat like a deformed rabbit.

"Are you sure? I would feel bad. You should use it. It's my fault for forgetting mine." He said. Sasuke gave him a look that said 'Are you on crack?' "Fine. If you'll feel bad we'll share. It's a big sleeping bag. If that's alright with you of course…" Sasuke said with the 'Are you on crack?' look still on his face. _'YOSH! This is perfect!' "_Are you sure? You wouldn't mind sharing with me?" Naruto said returning the 'Are you on crack?' look with a 'I'm worried your mentally sick' look. "That's what I just said, dobe." Sasuke said returning to his normal 'I'm to good for facial expressions' look. "YAY! Sasuke you're the best!" Naruto said and tried to squish into the sleeping bag. It was so squished Naruto was almost on top of Sasuke.

"Move your leg!" Came an angry almost shout from the bag.

"I caaan't." Came a whiny sexy voice from the same bag. "OW! That's my rib!"

"Sorry. Hey! That place is private!"

"Sorry!" And these shouts and almost shouts went on long into the night until the two finally fell into a deep slumber.

Sorry it's so short… I'll make it up by updating really fast! Please review. If I don't get reviews I don't continue. Cause when you don't get reviews you know something is wrong…. SO REVIEW PLEASE!

Sasu-chan- Your pathetic….

Sickness- Quiet you!

Naru-chan- Don't tell him what to do! And nobody's allowed to call him Sasu-chan but meee!

Sasu-chan- Same goes for the Naru-chan thing! He's MIIINE!

Sickness- Oh, stop being babies. I can do what I want with you because you guys are just fictional anime/manga characters!

Sasu-chan/Naru-chan- SO! Just….SHUT-UP!

Sickness-….Fine…. Review!

Sasu-chan/Naru-chan- **:sigh:**


	3. Wake up!

OMG! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They make me all giddy and happy inside! XD Time for responses!

SpiritsFlame- I'm glad you liked it! I had fun writing it! Is this soon enough?

mkh2- thanks for the review! I'll try and make it less knowledgeable for the reader and less like inner Sakura! And yes anyone who can resist Naruto pleading for sleep has got something VERY wrong with them!

Jules- It would be very cute! I think I might try it…

Kunna-I'm so happy you liked it! I can't blame you for wanting more SasuNaru!

SilverLook- Yes A LOT of possibilities! But nothing yet... We get that later **:evil smile:**

On with the fic!

Sasuke opened his eyes to meet a blindingly bright sun in his eyes. He closed his eyes as fast as he could. 'Uhn… it's so bright… Okay on three…one two three!' He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. He lied on the ground for a few seconds and felt something on his stomach move. 'What the hell was that!' He thought and looked under the blanket. On his stomach was a tanned hand that had bruises and cuts on it. Most likely from training.

Sasuke was on his side so the wrist connected to the hand was on his laying on his hip. He looked behind him and their was a very cute Naruto snuggled to him. The blond had a content smile on his face and looked very peaceful. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this. But since he is an Uchiha he doesn't smile he smirks. So I guess he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the blond. Even though to him it was considered a smile.

The raven haired shinobi shifted and the blond frowned. "Sasuke.." He mumbled and tightened his hold around the other boy. "don't.. go.." He softly mumbled and snuggled his head closer to Sasuke. Said shinobi had no intention of leaving in the first place so staying wasn't much of a trouble. He liked the feeling of the other boy holding him.

It felt safe and secure. Like he was supposed to be there. So he just laid his head back on the pillow the two were sharing. 'I hope he doesn't drool in his sleep…' Sasuke thought and drifted back to sleep.

"WAKE UP YA STUPID BASTARD!" A loud and very annoying voice shouted in his ear. Sasuke frowned. How dare someone wake him when he's actually having a peaceful sleep? That damn annoying, loud, and very sexy voice! 'I did not just think sexy there! Did not did not did NOT!' Sasuke shouted at himself mentally.

"GET UUUUUUUP!" The voice shouted again but this time accompanied by the shaking of his body.

"I'm up!" Sasuke said angrily and shot his up from the pillow. "Fuck, I can't even get a decent sleep without you waking me up with your loud, annoying, se-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! It's almost noon and we need to go!" Naruto shouted interrupting the other (now blushing slightly) boy. 'Oh thank god he interrupted me!' Sasuke thought.

After they cleaned up their things and put out the fire they continued on their journey to the sand.

**AT THE SAND **(A/N: I didn't have anything else to put for their journey… Sorry if it was to short…)

"Christ my feet hurt… thank god we're finally here…" Naruto said as they entered the gates of the sand village. 'Thank god indeed. Anymore of your whining and I would have killed myself…' Sasuke thought. No, Sasuke wouldn't kill himself of annoyance (even though that did help a little) He would have killed himself from almost getting turned on by the blonds whines. But, he kept his cool and nothing… err… down there happened. Any longer of his whining and he probably would have had some problems though…. (A/N: If you know what I mean. wink wink nudge nudge hint hint)

"We'll go sleep at the hotel and get the herb tomorrow okay?" Sasuke said trying to get rid of his dirty thoughts of a certain blond shinobi.

"Okay! I need to rest my feat anyway. I think I got like twenty blisters!" 'Tomorrow I'll start step two!' The blond smiled devilishly as they walked to the nearest hotel.

YAY! Chapter three! Longer than my other two chapters but still kind of short…. meh. Heheh tomorrow our Sasu-chan is in for a big surprise! Review! If you review you get Naru-chan plushie in kinky fox suit!

Sasu-chan- Hey! That's mine!

Sickness- Not anymore! MWAHAHAHAH!

Naru-chan- You had a plushie of me wearing that! You pervert!

Sickness- Naru-chan, don't call him a pervert when you have like five Sasu-chan plushies wearing leopard print thongs.

Naru-chan- **:blush: **NO I DON'T! SHUTUP!

Sickness- REVIEW!


	4. Nighty night!

Wow…. so many reviews! Teehee I'm so happy!

Seika- mmm cookie **:drools:**

ReiArubiru- YAY! I'm glad you thought it was great! that makes me feel happy! I understand how you feel completely! I hate it when people don't update! It makes me so mad!

gallatica7- My friend says that to me all the time! It's so annoying! So I thought I would put it in a fic!

SwordDancer03- IC? Are their conversations witty? I've never really thought about that…

Kunna- Here is chapter four! XD

kyoji11- YAY! I'm so glad you like it! I am going to keep going! XD

KawaiiMisha-san- SasuNaru is cute isn't it?

queenocupcakes- Yay! Your reviewing again! I hope you keep reviewing cause I like having reviews!

Oh crap! My foot just fell asleep .

Why I'm telling you this I have no idea…..

Time for the fic!

Their was a low and very loud grumbling sound. the blond looked up at the older boy with pleading eyes.

"Fine. We'll eat before we go to the hotel."

"YAY! You're the best Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and ran ahead happily towards god knows where. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, your going the wrong way. The restaurant is this way." The stoic ninja said turning down a street to the left.

"I-I knew that!" Naruto shouted blushing .

"Just come on." Sasuke said getting a little irritated. The blond followed.

**At the restaurant!**

"Six bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto said happily. The waitress looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'll have one bowl please." The waitress nodded and wrote it on her pad of paper then walked away.

"Why do you eat so much? You know we don't have that much money." Sasuke said looking at the blond skeptically.

"I'm hungry so I eat. Is that so hard to understand?" Naruto said fiddling with the salt shaker.

"I understand that you eat when your hungry, but do you have to eat so much? And stop playing with that!" Naruto reluctantly put down the salt shaker giving Sasuke the worst look he could muster.

"If I don't eat enough I'll still be hungry. And I don't like being hungry." Sasuke sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. As if on cue the waitress came up with their orders. 'Thank god.' Sasuke thought.

**At the hotel**

"Why do we have to share a room?" Naruto whined.

"Because since you eat so much we have to use our money on food instead of separate rooms." Sasuke said faking annoyance. He was actually quite happy about the shorter boys appetite.

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked in with Naruto behind. The boys looked around the room. There was a closet, a bathroom, and a bed. That was it. Nothing else.

"Damn." Naruto said dropping his bag on the floor. "I guess you'll have to sleep on the floor Sasuke."

Sasuke twitched. He was not sleeping on the floor. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Naruto plopped down on the bed.

"I am **not **sleeping on the floor." The raven-haired boy said sternly.

"Well, neither am I." The short boy said plainly.

"Well then I guess we'll have to share." Sasuke said thinking this would trick the other boy to sleep on the floor.

"I guess we will." _'Damn.' _Sasuke thought. _'But then again, I guess it's not that bad.'_

Sasuke lied down beside Naruto pretending to not care when really his heart was racing. Was he having a heart attack? It felt like it to him.

After a few hours of fighting over the blanket and telling each other to move over they finally fell asleep.

'_Yes! Step three worked! Now tomorrow step four will start!' _Okay maybe one of them fell asleep.

Chapter four is done! Did you like it?

Sasu-chan- NO! I haven't gotten any action yet!

Sickness- Soon soon Sasu-chan! just be patient.

Sasu-chan- I don't want to be patient! I want it now!

Sickness- oh just shut up and hand out the plushies.

Sasu-chan- Fine! **:hands out plushies:**

Sickness- This time you get ummm…..:**Naru-chan runs up and whispers into ear: **ooh that's good! **:evil laugh: **

Sasu-chan- **:looks around nervously: **I don't like the feeling of this…

Sickness- If you review you get **:drum pops out of nowhere and starts drum roll: **Sasu-chan in prom dress! MWAHAHA!

Sasu-chan- WTF! NOOOOOOOO!

Sickness- **:ignores Sasu-chan groveling at feet: **Review!


	5. OMGOMGOMG!

Holy crap! Two chapters in one day! WOW! AMAZING! No reviews yet…. Cause I _just _wrote the other chapter before I went out with friends.

So let's get straight to the fic! This chapter has some yaoi goodness in it! So time to satisfy your need!

Wow! I just got a review in the middle of typing! YAY!

Seika- I'll try to make them longer! I swear I will! Heheh I like cake… Wouldn't a Sasuke in a prom dress be so hot?

Haha! NOW it's time for the fic!

Naruto opened his eyes wearily but closed them quickly when the bright light of the sun blinded him. He slowly opened his eyes again and let his eyes adjust to the light. He felt a warmth around his waist. He liked that warmth. he wanted it to engulf him. He looked under the blanket and saw a pale arm around his wait.

'_omgomgomgomgomg! Sasukearmisaroundmywaist! omgomgomgomgomg!'_ Naruto was mentally panicking, but he didn't dare move. He wanted this warmth to last and he wanted it to last long.

But what he didn't know was that there was a pair of eyes watching the back of his head. A pair of very black eyes. And the owner of those eyes was very happy.

'_omgomgomgomgomg! MyarmisaroundNaruto'swaist! omgomgomgomgomg!' _He thought excitedly but also didn't dare to move. So they were both stuck with Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist both unmoving. They weren't complaining though. They actually quite enjoyed it.

But the peaceful silence and warmth couldn't last forever. No. Naruto had to go to the bathroom. And he had to go bad. He had tried to hold it too long.

Naruto shot up and jumped out of the bed leaving a startled and slightly confused Sasuke in bed alone. _'Dammit I just had to need to piss right at this moment and wake Sasuke up! Now I won't have that warmth near me anymore!' _Naruto cried mentally. He washed his hands and went back to the room. And much to the blonde's disappointment the stoic ninja was already dressed.

"Let's go out for breakfast. The room service food here sucks." Sasuke said monotonously as he put on his sandals. Naruto nodded and put his sandals on.

**At the breakfast restaurant **

"OMG! Sasuke, these pancakes are so good!" Naruto exclaimed happily and took another giant bite of food.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he took a not so big but still quite big bite from his pancakes.

"You know 'hn' isn't a word. You should loosen up and talk more. You act like such a stuck-up asshole sometimes you know." Naruto said taking the last bite of his pancakes.

"There's just nothing to say." The stoic ninja said also finishing the last of his pancakes. As he took the bite a little bit of syrup rolled down his lip and onto his chin.

"You got some syrup…" Naruto said motioning to his chin. Sasuke tried to wipe it away but didn't get it. Naruto sighed.

"Here." He said and wiped it off of Sasuke's lip and chin with his thumb. He let his thumb linger on Sasuke's lip for a few seconds, staring at the raven-haired boys lip. When the blond removed his hand they both immediately blushed.

"umm…uh..Th-thanks…" Sasuke stammered making a very good impression of a certain Hyuga.

**The streets of Sand**

"So we have to go to an old lady's house and get a herb?" The blond asked.

"For the tenth time YES! We get the herb then we can go home." Sasuke said annoyance and aggravation clear in his voice.

"Naruto, I heard you were in town." A familiar voice said from behind.

'_Oh fuck' _Sasuke thought as he turned around.

"Oh hey Gaara!" Naruto shouted happily.

Okay maybe not that much yaoi… sorry for getting your hopes up…. But next chappie!

Naru-chan- You're a liar.

Sickness- I did put a little yaoiness in it…

Sasu-chan- That doesn't count! We didn't even kiss! though it was better than all your other chapters…

Sickness- Yes it was! Now Naru-chan hand out plushies of…. Gaara in a tube top mini skirt and hooker boots!

Gaara-chan- What! Where did you get those? GAH! Who makes things like that!

Naru-chan- It suits him…

Gaara-chan/Sasu-chan- WHAT? NO IT DOESN'T!

Sickness-Haha this is fun…. REVIEW!


	6. Why can't it be me?

YAY! Chapter six is up!does the title make sense? I don't think itdoes... I just thought it was cute!

Review response time!

demon-flying- I love that you love reading it!

SwordDancer03- I'm sorry they're so short! GAH! What's wrong with me? Oh, and thank you for the compliment and telling me what IC means! It's very much appreciated! They are starting to act like a couple aren't they?

SpiritsFlame- Here you go!

blue-eyes nblonde hair (almost)- I love SasuNaru to! I love a jealous Sasuke to! It's so cute! I'm explaining it in this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck XD

serial hugger- I've never heard the term chibi-yaoi before! It's cute! **:gives plushie of Gaara in tube top, mini skirt, and hooker boots: **Here you go! I wish I had a plushie of this… But I got a plushie of Kakashi in pink frilly tu-tu complete with pointy shoes and matching mask! That's just as good! And I also got oreos! It's actually kinda creepy… How did you know oreos are my favorite cookie? Yesterday I had oreo cheesecake. Have you ever had that? If you haven't your really missing out!

aikei-chan- If you do draw those pictures can I see them? That would be so cool! If you decide to draw them and can show me can you email me at (I know my e-mail sucks horribly) I would be so happy if you did! It would make my day! I agree! It is the eyeliner! Someone should teach him how to use it properly…

yuffiedonuts- YAY! I'm a hero! I feel so proud! And yes I am continuing! I do not like unfinished fics!

Kunna- Chappie six! YAY! Naruto's timing does suck for things like that doesn't it?

Seika- Ooh! I love pudding! Is it chocolate?

HOLY CRAP! I got so many reviews! Thank you people so much! Keep on reviewing please!

fiction time!

"Hey Naruto. What are you guys doing here?" Gaara asked glaring at Sasuke. Naruto was of course oblivious to the death glare match going on between the two.

"We need to get some medical herbs and bring them back to Konoha 'cause the hospital is running low on them!" Naruto said happily. The two boys were still glaring at each other.

"That's cool. When are you guys going back?" The red-head asked removing his glare from Sasuke and looking at Naruto blankly.

"Soon. We just have to get the herb from an old lady and then we're going back." Sasuke said still glaring at Gaara. Hopefully they wouldn't have to talk to Gaara any longer. Sasuke wanted to go home. At least that's what he told himself, but we know the truth.

"Can I talk to you Naruto… In private?" Gaara asked.

"Sure!" The blond said happily. Sasuke glared and walked away. He leaned against a wall and glared at the pair. The sand-nin moved in closer to the blond.

'_What is he planning?' _Sasuke thought angrily.

Suddenly Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled the blond into a kiss.

'_He is not kissing my Naruto! MY Naruto! MINE! There is not a mentally unstable insomniac _(A/N: at least that's what they say, but we all know it's eyeliner.) _KISSING Naruto! Is that tongue I just saw!' _Sasuke thought angrily unaware of the now activated sharingan. He walked up to the making-out pair, his body tense. Sasuke pulled Gaara away from Naruto and punched him in the face.

"Wow… Sasuke got past the sand… He must be really angry." Naruto mumbled to himself as he watched in awe.

"Jealous much, Sasuke?" Gaara said spitting out some blood then smirking.

"Don't ever fucking touch him again." The raven-haired boy said angrily.

"And why do you get to say who gets to touch him and who doesn't? You don't own him." Gaara said mockingly. Still smirking. That smirk just pissed Sasuke off even more.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Sasuke said. He turned, grabbed Naruto's wrist and walked away dragging a slightly surprised Naruto behind him.

"Heh. Looks like your plan worked Naruto." Gaara said to an empty street. "I just wish it was me you were trying to make jealous."

WOOHOO! Chappie six! I'm so happy! I might end it next chappie but I might not. Depends what I can think of. I probably won't though.

Gaara- YAY! I got to make-out with Naruto! But why did you make me say that girly line?

Sickness- What girly line?

Gaara- 'Jealous much, Sasuke?' Only girls say that….

Sickness- I just felt like making you look like a little girly-man!

Gaara- You are a sick, sick person.

Sickness- YEP! Now this time if you review you get a plushie of someone not involved in this fic at all! Can you guess who it is?

Gaara/Naru-chan/Sasu-chan- No.

Sickness- I wasn't asking you three! If you guessed Lee you were right! This wonderful Lee plushie is wearing a beautiful wedding dress! Complete with bouquet of tulips and veil!

Lee- Why did you have to bring me into this!

Sickness- Cause I felt like it that's why!

Lee- I agree with Gaara, you are a sick person.

Sickness- Review!


	7. Time for some FUN!

BWAHAHAH! I Give you Chapter 7! At least right after reviews responses!

serial hugger- YAY! I feel so special that someone actually likes me! I wish I could have put more GaaNaru in it but I got lazy XD I love jealous Sasuke to! He's so cute that way! Ooh oreos Iruka in uber-sexy mermaid costume AND perhaps some oreo ice cream? How could I say no! **:Hugs all the plushies mentioned so far in story/reviews/review responses and also squeals like a mentally disturbed fan-girl: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you so much! **:hugs back:**

A. L. S.(- Yes Naruto is a tricky little bastard isn't he?

demon-flying - I'm so glad you think it's good! Reviews like that make me so happy!

SpiritsFlame- My pleasure!

Lady Samurai- Sasuke is seme! Naruto is uke!

Seika- YAY! I love chocolate! I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me! Hmm I've never had bocliva before… It sounds good though! I'll make this one longer! What are you talking about? Lee's eyebrows are dead sexy XD

Kunna- Jealous Sasuke makes me laugh to! He's so cute that way!

This chapter has SasuNaru-ness! YAY! Finally! Bwahahahah!

Sasuke dragged Naruto in between two shops. The older boy pushed Naruto against the wall.

"Sasuke what are you doi-" The loud blond was cut off as Sasuke's lips went hard against his.

Sasuke pulled away for air and Naruto whimpered at the loss.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke said softly.

"Love you too, bastard." Naruto said back and smiled. His smile didn't last long though because Sasuke moved in for another kiss.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond complied and opened his mouth slightly and Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonds mouth. Naruto moaned slightly as the darker boys tongue searched his mouth. Sasuke took this as encouragement and put his hands up Naruto's shirt, searching the Kyuubi holder's body. Naruto pulled away from the raven-haired boy, both slightly panting.

"Take me now…Sasuke." Naruto said lustfully. Sasuke smirked.

"We can't do it here in the open dobe." Said the Uchiha heir. The blond looked thoughtful for a second then he brightened up. Sasuke could swear he saw a light bulb above Naruto's head for a second there.

"Then let's go to the hotel." He said with a mischievous smile on his face then dragged the stoic boy behind him. Sasuke didn't complain.

When they reached their room Naruto pulled out the key shakily. He was so nervous and excited his hand was shaking and he fumbled with the key. Sasuke, seeing how nervous Naruto is, put his arms around him from the back resting his hands on the blonds stomach, trying to comfort him. But Saukes hands had a mind of their own and moved down to the hem of the orange pants, playing with the fabric. This only made Naruto even more nervous and fumble even more with the key.

Eventually Sasuke took the key from Naruto and opened the door. The blond blushed as they walked in and Sasuke smirked at how cute the blond looks when he blushes.

"Now… Where were we?" Sasuke asked after he closed the door, and walked up to Naruto.

BWAHAHAHA! I stop now just to torment you! I might write lemon next chappie might skip it! I've never written a lemon before so I'm not sure if it will be good or not.

Sasu-chan- It will be good…. As long as I get to fuck Naruto!

Naru-chan- Sasuke! Who says you get to be seme?

Sickness- I do!

Naru-chan- Awwwe! I wanted to be seme!

Gaara- If you come with me I'll let you be seme!

Sickness- NO! It must be SasuNaru! I might right a GaaNaru one later!

Gaara- You better!

Sickness- WOOHOO! Review and you get an awesome figurine of Gaara chasing Naruto with drool hanging from his mouth and Sasuke standing by them jealously glaring!

Sasu-chan- What! Why can't I be 'with' Naruto! If you know what I mean?

Sickness- Sorry Sasu-chan decision has been made!

Sasu-chan- Damn…

Sickness- REVIEW!


	8. Perverted

OKAY! Chapter 8!Wow! I feel so special!

Sasu-chan- **:cough:**special needs**:cough:**

Sickness- SHUT UP!

OKAY! again…. I have decided to not have lemon! **:dodges flying objects: **that was close! BUT! Yes there is a but! If you want lemon email me at and then I will email it back to you! So if you want it email if you don't want it don't email! Everyone's happy! But just warning you it will probably suck horribly…. ALSO! I have decided to do review responses at end! Cause I feel like doing it that way!

On with the fic!

Sasuke handed the clerk lady the key, his free arm around Naruto's waist. The clerk lady smiled.

"Did you two enjoy your stay?" She asked giving the couple a suggestive smile. The couple blushed at that comment. _'Did she hear us?' _They both thought worriedly.

"uh… yes." Sasuke managed to choke out. They left the hotel as fast as they could.

The two walked down the streets of sand, Sasuke's arm still around Naruto.

"Shouldn't we get the herb?" Naruto asked remembering why they were here in the first place.

**At the herb place thingy**

"May I help you?" The old woman at the counter said as Naruto, and Sasuke approached.

"We're the ninja's sent here by Konoha to pick up the herbs." Sasuke said.

"Oh, that's right." The old woman said and walked into the back.

"You two make a cute couple. How long have you been together?" She asked from the back. Naruto and Sasuke blushed.

"Just.. today." Naruto said, feeling a little embarrassed and nervous.

"Well I hope you last a long time. I would hate to see a ho-.. er… cute couple like you break up." Said the old woman as she came out from the back and handed Sasuke the package. Naruto and Sasuke gave the old woman a surprised look. _'This old lady is perverted and creepy.' _Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked at her. And she looked at Naruto. Not just _looked_ at Naruto, she eyed him! She fucking eyed Sasuke's Naruto! His Dammit!

"Uuh…. We need to go. Thanks I guess." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto desperately out of the shop and away from the wandering eyes of the perverted old woman.

"Wow… That was creepy." Naruto said still a little surprised that such a sweet old woman could say such a horrible perverted thing.

"Did you see the way she looked at you!" Sasuke said possessively.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Oh, how sweet and innocent his pure mind is. Well… it was pure before this morning. Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"She was checking you out." Sasuke said not concerned anymore because his thoughts were… elsewhere.

"WHAT? OMG! I feel so violated!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Don't worry. From now on I'll be the only one to violate you. And if someone else does I'll fucking kill him." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer to him as they walked. _'YES! He's finally mine!' _Both of them thought as they walked home.

Wow… what a crappy chapter… But I have something to tell you all!

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS IF YOU PLAN ON CONTINUEING READING THIS FIC! **

I am not continuing this fic **:dodges random objects thrown by reviewers: **Was that a cat?

Sasu-chan- Your getting off topic.

Sickness- Oh ya! BUT! Yes another but! I am writing a sequel! Yes a sequel. Because I love you and I actually kinda like this fic. So it is continued technically, just not in this fic link thingy.

Naru-chan- You don't make that much sense.

Sickness- SHUT UP! gawd you two are so annoying… SO! The title of the fic will probably be 'Back off bitch! He's mine!' Or something like that. Are you allowed to put swears in titles? I hope so! If I'm not could someone tell me…

REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!

SpiritsFlame- Please don't glare! It's creepy… Sorry for lack of smut…

serial hugger- (also responding to review for fic 'silence') I love getting reviews from you! They make me laugh and fill me with joy and oreos! You are probably one of my favorite reviewers! 'Cause your reviews actually have some substance and are easy to reply to! I do like short review to though… They are fun! Am I allowed to accept the gifts even if it's not actual continuation but sequel? I'm glad your not mad! I'd be so upset if you were mad at me… Awe I wish your scanner worked! I would so love to see them! I love looking at peoples fanart! I'm so glad you liked the kiss scene! It was one of my firsts and I'm very unconfident about writing stuff like that… Did someone say oreos? I could never get sick of oreos! Ooh a plushie of Naruto in a dominatrix, whip and spiked collar would be so cool! I'm not against Naru-chan being seme I just don't see Sasuke being uke… He seems too pride-filled to be XD You really think I'm good at chibi-yaoi? **:eyes get all big and watery: **That makes me so happy! It also makes me happy that I can help someone out of their boring day! Your job sounds horrible… I wouldn't be able to do it…. Holy shit… long response…

Paulina Nicole Suarez- Why what? What the fuck are you talking about? Who did I involve? I have no fucking idea what your talking about… I doubt you read this far but still I like to respond to people just in case but if you did read this far please explain yourself cause you make NO FUCKING SENSE!

Kuanna- If you want lemon email me! Or tell me your email so I can email it to you! Okey? But just telling you it will probably suck…

Seika- Do I still get ice cream cake if you have to email? Cause I still technically wrote it… You just have to email me for it! Or tell me your email so I can email it to you.

REVIEWS END! BWAHAHA!

Sasu-chan- You have some major issues…

Sickness- Don't blame me! Blame my parents for dropping me on my head when I was a baby!

Sasu-chan- You need a therapist or something…

Sickness- Bah… I don't need a therapist

Sasu-chan- Yes you do….

Sickness- Oh well! Just another thing I need that I can't have!

Naru-chan- Someone should really help her.

Sasu-chan- Do you want to do it?

Naru-chan-… never mind

Sickness- If you review you get… Old woman plushie with perverted look an her face! YAY!

Sickness OUT! … wow… that was one of the most lamest things I've ever said…


End file.
